Harry et Conan
by zeldakoki
Summary: encore rien de spéc mais au prochain chapitre sa va venirrnchapitre 2 en ligne
1. Default Chapter

CHAPITRE 1 

C'était le mois de août, Harry venait d'avoir son anniversaire, après une année très caniculeuse qui continuait toujours à persister.

Tout le monde cherchait un coin d'ombre pour se rafraîchir ou allait à la piscine.

Les habitant de Privet Drive avait ouvert les fenêtres pour attirer une brise qui ne venait jamais. Personne n'était dehors, personne sauf un. Cet individu était Harry Potter , le Survivant. En Grande-Bretagne, depuis la fin de sa scolarité il se passait des choses bizarres. Il y avait des hiboux partout, des sorciers se promenaient dans le pays avec leurs capes et transplant n'importe quand et utilisaient des sorts tout le temps.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry était couché dans l'herbe jaunâtre du parc. Il repensait avec un brin d'herbe dans la bouche à la dernière année passé à Poudlard et au combat final contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Maintenant que Voldemort était détruit ainsi qu'une parti de ses partisans, Harry n'avait plus aucune crainte. Il pouvait flâner ou il voulait et parler de l'ordre quand il voulait.

Soudain il vit une voiture passer à toute vitesse devant lui, suivie par deux individus avec une cape dont un avec une crinière de couleur platine. Impossible de se tromper cette personne n'était personne d'autre que Lucius Malefoy.

Tout à coup, il entendit un coup de frein puis une détonation qui le fit sursauter. Sans aucune hésitation il courut à travers toute la rue en direction du bruit violent.

Quand il était sur le lieu, il vit une voiture grise qui avait foncé dans un réverbère de 4 Privet Drive à 50m de la maison de son oncle et sa tante: Les Dursley.

Soudain il aperçut un adolescent qui tomba de la voiture, après s'être relevé, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la maison des Dursley en zigzaguant puis s'effondra inconscient contre la haie des Dursley.

Les Dursley étant parti pour le concours de la meilleure pelouse de Grande Bretagne et les deux individus plus là de crainte que l'on les repérait, Harry était le seul témoin.

Harry courut auprès de la voiture et y découvrit 2 corps d'adultes sans vie et couverts de sang. Harry eut une drole de sensation en voyant ces 2 corps sans vie et tout ce liquide rouge autour d'eux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une personne morte devant lui avec ces lèvres toutes blanches et ce visage aussi pâle.

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux, il décida de ce préoccuper du jeune homme effondré contre la haie. Il s'avança vers lui et commença à voir s'il n'était QUE évanouit. Après avoir terminé, il décida d'emmener le jeune homme chez lui. Arrivé chez lui Harry déposa le jeune dans son lit et attendit qu'il se réveille.

5 minutes plus tard, le garçon se réveilla lentement et quand il eut reprit ses esprit, il demanda à Harry:

Où suis-je?

Tu es chez moi, répondit Harry.

Sans être indiscret, qui es-tu et que te voulaient ces hommes? continua Harry

Désolé, je m'appelle Shinichi Kudo et je ne sais pas ce que me voulais ces hommes.

Où sont mes parents? demanda l'étranger

Eux ils sont toujours dans l'auto mais… ils sont morts. Je suis désolé.

Shinichi commença a pleurer et Harry ne sut plus quoi faire. D'un côté il voulait le réconforter et d'un autre il ne le connaissait pas trop. Il décida quand même de le réconforter.

Après 15 minutes de pleures et de réconfort ils commencèrent à discuter calmement:

Au fait comment t'appelles-tu?demanda Shinichi

Harry, Harry Potter, et toi tu habites où?

A Tokyo, au Japon

Et ils continuèrent alors ce dialogue et firent connaissance.

FIN


	2. Admition et Rencontre

merci pour les reviews mème si elle n'était pas nombreuse et j'ai déja commencé le chapitre 3. A par sa BONNE LECTURE !

CHAPITRE2

Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis l'accident et Harry a décidé d'arrèter ses études pour faire une 8èm année à Poudlard en compagnie de Shinichi Koudo avec l'autorisation d'Albus Dumbledore.

Quand Harry reçut sa lettre de confirmation pour la 8èm année à Poudlard, Shinichi appela tout de suite Ran sa meilleure amie et son débile de père. Quand Ran sut la nouvelle elle voulut tout de suite rentrer dans cette école et elle dit:

# S'il te plaît Shinichi, demande le permission à ton futur directeur.

ainsi dit Harry, transplana à Poudlard pour demander l'autorisation au directeur de son école. Pendant ce temps là, les Dursley rentrèrent de leur voyage en France et commencèrent a crier :

# Qui es-tu ?

# Désolé monsieur, Shinichi Kudo.

# Casse-toi de chez moi, espèce de mal poli !

# Soudain surgit Harry et il cria :

# Vernon laisse le tranquille il est mon ami !

# Même c'est ma maison, rugit l'oncle, donc il se casse de chez moi !

# Il y a ses parents qui sont morts et t'inquète, il part avec moi le 1ér septembre à Poudlard.

L'adulte fit une grimace en entendant ce nom.

# A ouais super, tu retourne dans ton école de cingler ?

Harry fumait de rage. Soudain, avant que Harry ait pu répliquer, un maléfice fit œuvre.

Dudley qui était venu pour voir ce qui se passait, vit que son ventre commençait à grossir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout rond. Ensuite, son nez se transforma en groin et pour finir Harry et Shinichi commencèrent à rire comme des fous en voyant un Dudley presque transformé en cochon tout rose.

Au-même moment surgit la tante Petunia qui s'éffondra inconsciente à la vue de son fils changé en porc. Vernon quand a lui ne céda pas a la tentation de prendre son fils et de partir, il fit face a Harry, prêt a négocier.

# Ok Harry, tu as gagné. Je te propose un marché :tu rechange Dudley en humain et moi je l'héberge ton copain jusqu'à son départ pour ton école. Tu es d'accord ?

Harry et Shinichi se regardèrent un moment puis Harry répondit :

# D'accord mais Dudley nous laisse tranquille

# Ok, à toi de le rechanger en humain.

Harry prononça donc la formule devant les yeux ébahis de la tante Pétunia qui avait repri connaisance tant bien que mal, l'oncle Vernon et un Shinichi très interéssés.

Quand Dudley eut repri sa forma humaine, il quitta la pièce à toute vitesse de peur qu'il refasse la même chose. Les Dursley partirent et les 2 jeune purent enfin discuter. Shinichi commença :

# C'est toi qui a fais sa ?

# Fait quoi ?

# Ben, changer ton cousin

# Eu non c'est pas moi c'est peut-être toi.

# Ouais, ça se peut j'ai senti une drole d'energie en moi et j'ai pensé à un cochon.

# C'est génial Shinichi, tu es un sorcier.

Shinichi n'en revenait pas, il était un sorcier.

On était à la mi-août et Ram et son père devaient venir demain a 4 Privet Drive aux alentours de 2 heures se l'apres-midi.

Une heure avant qu'ils arrivent Harry dût faire un peu d'ordre et Shinichi était tellement impatient qu'ils les attendait à la fenètre à l'ombre du soleil.

Soudain il reconnut la voiture de ses amis et courut dans les escalier, suivi par Harry, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue aux arrivants.

# Ran ! comment ça va,cria Shinichi.

# Shinichi ! que je suis contente de te revoir.

# Moi aussi. Ran je te présente Harry mon ami.

# Ah ! que je suis contente de te rencontrer Harry. Eu… je te présente mon père Kogoro Muri.

# Salut, dit Kogoro.

# A au fait je te présente mon oncle Vernon, ma tante Pétunia et mon cousin Dudley.

# Bon, dit Pétunia, et si nous passions à table ?

# D'accord, répondent les autres à l'unison.

Quand ils furent tous assis autour de la table remplie de victuaille tout droit apportée de chez un traiteur, la discussion se dirigea vers la fourniture scolaire et Vernon essaya de changer de sujet et de le concentrer sur son travail. Ainsi continua la discussion pendant tout le reste du souper.

Fin chap 2


End file.
